Requested Pokemon Fapfics(Halloween)
by Orejas
Summary: The last two years I replaced the original Requested Pokemon Fapfics stories with horror versions during the whole day of Halloween without saying a word then switched them back after midnight. This year I decided to upload them all separately and to keep them up with annual updates.
1. Birthday Boy

Jonathan had stepped inside his home. The day had long passed by and the streetlights were all on to ward off the darkness. The sight he he saw made Jon feel a ton of guilt push down his back.

His pokemon, Lucy and Zoey (Lucario and Zoroark) sat hugging besides each other while laying on the sofa. The two Pokemon were wearing the cutest pink maid outfits on that had white frills and a white apron attached.

On the short table in the middle of the living room in front of him sat a large cake with his name spelled out with crudely placed pink frosting while it was surrounded with little jello plates and bowls of chips.

A raggity pink banner hung up in uneven sides between the doorway from the entrance to the living that said "Happy Birthday!" With his name added on with the same cream from the cake.

The rest of the house was littered with wrappers and streamers from the two clumsy Pokemon tried their best to throw him a surprise birthday party. Unfortunately they had fallen asleep waiting for him... just like how he had fallen asleep at the library.

"Oh you two..." He whispered, shaking his head in disappointment at himself as he closed the door. The sound of the lock going into place jolted the sleeping canines awake. Jon waved to them with a smile... and was greeted by both of them glaring over at him.

"H-Hey..." He said aloud, waving hello as he felt the guilt rise even further from their indignant stares. "Sorry for being so late... I fell asleep" he explained.

The two girls shuffled upward with puffy cheeks. Zoey placed her claws at her hips before pointing at the clock as Lucy just glared with crossed arms. Jon just sighed and moved over to sink himself in the sofa chair as he kicked off his shoes.

"It's alright... go ahead and be mad. All I do is mess up anyways..." He muttered with a heavy sigh. He was going nowhere, Sandra was with another guy that didn't deserve her. School was taking up all his time and now his own Pokemon hate him.

He rested back and raised his sore feet on the ottoman. Lucy's gaze melted as she dropped the angry act and tugged at Zoey. To Jon it sounded like gibberish but the two Pokemon were having a conversation.

Lucy leaned towards Zoey and held a paw over her lips as she whispered her plan, which was kind of pointless since Jon couldn't understand anyways. Despite this he was curious at what the two were planning and suddenly felt a light blush raise towards his lips when they're eyes fixed on him with a mischievous glint, their lips curling into the slyest of smiles...

"Um... Lucy? Zoey? What are you two doing?"

The two came over to their trainer, Zoey standing behind the sofa chair and reaching over to massage Jon's shoulders as Lucy knelt down and slipped the sweaty socks off of his feet.

"O-Oh... a massage... well y-you two don't have to..." he said stuttering as he grew more and more nervous. For a moment the sofa chair seemed to flash, the brown fabric looking as white as snow for the moment. Jon squinted before gazing up at Lucy's crimson eyes.

"I'm afraid we can't help." Said a man's tone... but it was Lucy's lips that were moving.

"What...?" Jon asked. Zoey leaned over from behind, the zoroark's lips still curled with mischievous intent as she spoke.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"That voice... sounds familiar..." Jon muttered. For a sec that mischievous smile turned into a frown. As he stared into the fox's eyes her frame seemed to change to a human's form. Brown hair, white skin, dry lips frowning as her eyes seemed to shine with pooling tears...

"Well his cognitive and motor functions are optimal. He just seems to be unable to distinguish reality from fantasy. Recently we put him on new meds and for brief moments he comes to. So hopefully in time he'll regain his senses in bursts but I doubt he'll ever make a full recovery." explained the other figure. An old man, dark skin. A... doctor? The house seemed to melt away and the party decorated house became a small dim room with beeping machines.

This all only lasted for a second. Before he knew it Jon was back home with Lucy and Zoey who both were smiling again and continuing to massage their trainer.

"Thanks Lucy and Zoey... this is really relaxing..." Jonathan muttered.

In the doctor's room both the doctor and his mom heard him mutter within his own dreams.

"I see... thank you doctor." Sniffled the woman. She grasped her son's hand. He clenched back.

"If you can hear me Jon. I love you... I hope you wake up soon..."


	2. Alone Together

I glanced up, watching the moon glow in the dark seas. I sat on the creaky old porch steps with my Eevee napping across my lap. She laid with closed eyes as I stroked along her brown fur.

Me and Eevee lived here for a long time now. We can't remember how we ended up here or even for how long. My parents abandoned me here. They never even took their stuff, I just woke up one morning and they were gone. We had what we needed to survive off the fruit of the land but it was starting to get lonely. Sure I had Eevee but I always wondered where my parents went. And what I would give to meet another person...

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I turned and saw somebody standing a good few meters away. He wore a long black coat that went past his knees while his ebony black hair covered the sides of his face and seemed to reach just as far down. His skin though was so pale that it seemed to reflect the pale moonlight itself.

"W-who are you?!" I shouted. The man said nothing. He bowed before gazing toward me with the most crooked and freakish smile. It was like his lips were twice as long as they should have been as his rotten yellow teeth were exposed in the dim moonlight.

Eevee bared her teeth at the stranger and began to growl. Her nervous nature was enough to make me panick. He was just smiling, his dark pupils dilating before he took a step forward. I got up and took a step back while Eevee hopped down ready to strike.

"I said who are you?!" I shouted back. My fists began to clench as the air took an unnatural chill. He didn't respond, he only smiled.

I heard another twig snap behind me. I flinched and shot my head back to see no one in the distance. I turned back and jumped in surprise. He was gone. I looked down at Eevee who only frowned and pawed at his leg.

"Let's go inside Eevee. We need to pack up and leave."

We both jumped again when the door slammed open. Standing inside was the man but this time his appearance was far more horrifying. That white skin was gone, instead his face was a fleshy skull. It looked as though someone peeled his skin and left splotches of flesh everywhere. He had on his wide grin while his eyes bulged from the sockets.

I froze in place but Eevee wasn't as cowardly. She ran up the steps of the cabin and dashed inside to attack the assailant.

"Eevee! NO!" I shouted. The instant she was inside the door shut behind her and all I could hear were her anguished cries followed by the ripping of flesh.

I wanted to mourn her. I wanted to hope she was alright. I wanted to help her. But I needed to run. I turned and made a mad dash inside the woods. I needed to leave this place. I needed to seek help. The revelation of what happened to my parents was now clear. That thing was what happened to them.

The moonlight ceased to exist. The night sky had grown cloudy as I'd trying to hinder my progress. I ran but I had to move carefully. I was constantly tripping over rotting branches and getting scratched by thorny plants.

My heart was pounding telling me to go but after only a couple minutes exhaustion began to seep in. I rested against a tree and tried to catch my breath while wiping off sweat until I heard a noise. I whipped my head around and squinted into the darkness. There wasn't much light and the darkness was playing tricks with my imagination.

The clouds passed. Moonlight poured down. I saw it. I fell on my knees. The grotesque sight took my by surprise. That man. He was wearing Eevee's decapitated head like a mask. His grip was the only thing that wasn't covered. His eyes were nearly popping out from her empty eye sockets.

"Why are you?!" I shouted once again. He said nothing. I saw his blood soaked knife in his hand. He raised it up and the clouds blocked the light once more.


	3. Pent Up Gratitude

"Ah, this is the life!" Samurott muttered as he laid back against the edge of the hot spring with a relaxed sigh. His body loosened up underneath the stimulating warmth of the water while his head rested back against the rocky floor with his eyes shut in bliss.

His trainer had stopped by some kind of Hidden Resort and as a treat for his team he decided to let them all roam the place and have their own vacation. He had been eyeing this hot spring since they arrived and now that he had some privacy he finally got to kick back and relax and let the hot water sooth his aching muscles...

His privacy was interrupted when he heard someone rustling from inside the mansion like resort. He turned around when the thin door behind him slid opened and saw Serperior, his closest partner on the team, slither inside. She closed the door behind her with a vine acting as a hand and went up to the spring.

Samurott saw that her smooth green body was still wet from the mandatory shower you're supposed to take before taking a dip. Samurott blushed though and dipped further into the spring to the point where only his eyes remained above the water when he saw her regal smile. He blushed underneath the water and felt like he was raising the temperature from his blush alone when she giggled and dipped her tail to test out the water on the opposite side of the hot spring.

"Hey, Samurott!" She said with a cheerful tone before she let her body slowly slither inside.

"Hey..." He finally managed to say after swallowing up his shame and raising his head above the water.

"Ah... this feels nice..." Serperior said as she uncoiled her serpentine body underneath the soothing liquid and rested her head back.

"It is, it's nice we get to hang out besides standing side by side in battle."

"Hehe you're right... we never really do get to have some personal time. I saw you go alone in the hot springs so I decided to follow you..." Samurott gulped, he can see in her beautiful ruby red eyes that she was interested in him.

"A-Ah... I'm glad you did. We've been fighting together for nearly a year now and we never really got to talk."

"I know!" She said excitedly. "Ever since we started and were just kids! Now look at us, fully evolved and just now having some privacy!"

"Heh, the funny thing is I don't really know what to do or say now." Samurott said with a nervous chuckle. "We only see each other in battle really"

"You know... I always wanted to know. Do you try to protect me in battle?"

"What do you mean?" Samurott asked, his blush coming back in full force while he feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, I noticed how you always jump to save me from attacks! Even when we were just starting out... You were just an Oshawott and I was a Snivy. You'd always make sure I wasn't hurt... even when it meant disobeying our master"

"Oh... That... I just... I couldn't let such a beautiful lady get hurt..." Samurott answered back. Serperior blushed and even looked away. Samurott grinned... but then the oddest thing began to happen. He couldn't help but realize his body was beginning to feel heavy.

"You know... I do appreciate that. I never really get a chance to thank you." Serperior replied. She turned to face him only to notice the stern expression on his face. Her head drooped as she reached forward.

"Serperior... do you feel... tired?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it... it is getting harder to keep my head up..." She muttered back.

"I think... w-we should..." Samurott's tired voice was soon interrupted with a yawn. Serperior's jaw unhinged as she yawned as well... only to feel yawn again almost immediately afterward.

"We should... probably just rest..."

"Y-yeah... the hot spring feels nice... we're probably just..."

The two soon rested their heads on the rocky floor of the hot spring room. Their quiet breathing grew weaker and weaker until the only motion left was the steam coming off of the hot spring itself...

Outside under the moonlit path a trainer thumbed through the thick stack of paper he had just received. He still felt a bit bad at his decision, selling his pokemon to the supposed resort like that. But he could always capture others to replace them... and this money could pay off his debts and so much more!

He turned back at the large building. Windows were still lit from the distance as he wondered how his two star pokemon were doing. He sighed... he can only hope they would be treated well.


	4. Abby

Abby padded through the narrow hallway alone. Her paws clicked against the wooden floor before she stopped and sat in front of A closed door. She opened a single eye as wide as possible to peer through the keyhole.

Her trainer was with his girl again. The two were mating furiously on the bed that both he and Abby slept on. Her trainer had his mate pinned against the bed, she laid on her back as her legs crossed around his back, holding him close as he pumped in and out of her.

"sh-shit! I'm about to cum!" the trainer abruptly shouted.

"no! no! pull out! pull out!" as she yelled her demand her legs straightened and pulled back and kicked at him with all the strength she could muster. Abby's trainer groaned as he pulled back, his member covered by a thin latex as his cock twitched out in the open, his potential climax reduced to a mere spill.

"phew! that was close!" his girlfriend said as she got up, already getting dressed. Abby could smell her trainer's dissatisfaction while he pulled off the condom and threw it in trash bin.

"y-yeah, close one" he said, obviously repressing his true feelings as he began to look for his pants

Abby was happy when her trainer opened the door and pat her head.

"I wish you kept your Pokemon in its pokeball. It's filthy to keep them loose in the house."

"No it's not, I give her baths and she's house trained! I don... err" His girlfriend gave him a stern look of disapproval. He knew there was no fighting it, she wasn't mad about Abby. She was mad about him talking back and disagreeing. Abby sat next to him and looked up, a pang of fear shivered through her when she saw his hesitation. She knew her master didn't have a spine and usually he obeyed her every demand.

"... fine I'll go buy a pokeball soon for her"

"No, that isn't good enough. Come on, we're taking her to the clinic."

Abby didn't know what the clinic was but she was glad to be in her trainer's car again. She sat in the back, her sharp claws and horns poking dangerously against the thin leather seats. They eventually slowed to a stop and her trainer got out and opened the car door for Abby.

"We don't have to do this." Her trainer said while they waited inside the building.

"Of course we do, the sooner the better! It's poor hygiene to have a Pokémon walk around the house acting like it owns the place!" Abby knew she was the subject of the argument again. She whimpered while sitting on the immaculate white floor. She rested her head on her trainer's knee who merely looked down with somber eyes.

"Sir, you're up next" The receptionist announced. Abby's trainer stood up and led Abby to the back. There a man wearing latex gloves and a white lab coat readied the flat seat where Abby was soon lifted up to rest upon.

"Is there a particular reason you'll be doing this today?" Asked the vet.

"Yeah... I can't keep her anymore and I don't have anyone else willing to care for her."

"Such a shame..."

Abby didn't know what was going on. Her trainer knelt down to hug her though which brought her some relief. She even smiled when he petted her atop the head and rubbed her head horn.

"I love you Abby..." He muttered before nodding to the vet.

Abby felt a prick along her backside. She jumped up but her trainer held her down.

"I'm so sorry..." He sobbed. She saw that he was crying now. But why? Her anxiety and beating heart soon relaxed though while her muscles grew lazy. She felt tired... She just wanted to nap now. She smiled when she felt her trainer smooch her one last time before drifting off to a sleep that she'll never wake up from...


	5. Mixed Feelings

Dalton checked out in a motel and took a hot steaming shower. Gardevoir organized his clothes, trying to see which would be the best for him to wear tomorrow when he asked a particular nurse out. Eventually he stepped out the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Gardevoir stared at his physique. He had a nice strong figure from his journey.

"Everything alright Gardevoir?" He asked. She blushed and turned back at the clothes to feign distraction.

"I was just imagining you in these clothes... Here." She replied with telepathy before tossing a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt that he hadn't worn in a while.

"This shirt? Don't you think it's too small?"

"It compliments your figure. Now put on your pajamas for Arceus' sake. I don't want to see you like that anymore." He laughed before tossing tomorrow's clothes on the dresser.

The next day Dalton traveled to the Pokemon Center. Gardevoir accompanied him to go through the plan. He entered and walked up to the nurse he met yesterday.

"Hi welcome to the... Oh! It's you again!"

"Yeah, I decided it was late and wanted to go find a hotel to spend the night."

"Why didn't you want to spend the night here? It's free"

(Repeat after me...) Gardevoir said in his mind. He repeated her words casually to the nurse.

"I had the money for the hotel and didn't want to take up room for other trainers" He explained. She smiled.

"How thoughtful! Are you here to heal your pokemon?" She asked.

"Yep, here" he handed over his team.

"You're a serious trainer!" She exclaimed when she noticed the high leveled team

"Yeah, I'm on a journey."

"Really? You look rather nice for a trainer on a journey."

"Thanks, I had a nice hot shower in the hotel yesterday. I was planning on spending a few nights here, relax a bit..." He trailed off.

"Oh! I have the day off tomorrow! If you want, I can show you around the town!"

"Alright! Maybe I can go ahead and buy you some dinner to top off the night...?" He added on. She blushed.

"Hehe, that'd be nice." She said.

Gardevoir could tell that she was thinking more about his money than Dayton. It was pissing her off that Dalton was genuinely interested in the nurse. She was brooding with festering jealousy and rage while Dalton skipped outside and celebrated. It was the first time she thought of Dalton in this way. He caught her, and was treating her like an equal unlike other trainer's. He deserved better.

Dalton couldn't sense her emotion. Gardevoir remained out of sight while him and the nurse went on a date. The more she studied them the more her envy sprouted. The nurse was only impressed with his show of money and appearance while Gardevoir fell more in love with Dalton's sincere kindness. At the end of the night Dalton walked the nurse to her home. Gardevoir knew what was coming up next.

"So Dalton, wanna come up to my place for..." Dalton quirked a brow. The nurse's face went from a flirty smile to a zombie like expression in the blink of an eye?

"Hey, are you alright?" She didn't respond. Instead she fell forward into Dalton's arms. He began to panic, he looked around and started to shout for help until he noticed Gardevoir coming up to him.

"Thank God! Gardevoir, help me!"

"Nothing is wrong Dalton. I only erased her mind. She's a vegetable now!"

"What?! Why?!"

"So we can be together Dalton. Be with me, not with her..." Gardevoir's eyes began to glow an eery ruby red. Dalton gazed upon them before dropping the brain dead nurse onto the sidewalk.

"Stay with me Dalton, you're the only one I love."

"I... I love you too... Gardevoir." Dalton mumbled while in a trance. Gardevoir giggled and threw herself against his chest. He was hers now. Now and forever.


	6. Stress Reliever

Charlie laid on his soft bed with his limbs sprawled about here and there. Blankets and pillows were all over the place, over and under him. He was happily having a forgetful dream and didn't even notice that he was over sleeping and was late for work. His alarm clock was accidentally set to 9:30 When he was supposed to be up at eight. The clock ticked to 9:00 AM and he remained fast asleep.

Lucario creaked the door open gently to peer inside. She knew this was going to happen eventually but didn't expect it to happen so soon after last time. She gazed down at her owner, her thoughts festering with rage and excitement.

She was a house maid. When she had evolved into a Lucario her trainer took her to the vet to de-spike her all over. It was a symbol of slavery to her, a domesticated Lucario with no voice to express her discontent at her lifestyle.

Clenched within her paw was that very same chest spike that was sawed off. The vet attempted to throw it away but Lucario sneaked it out of the trash. Just yesterday her trainer had found the chest spike among her few possessions and ordered her to throw it out.

She didn't though, she clung to it and only pretended to throw it out. Her trainer was shallow, selfish and above all pathetic. He had no friends and hadn't made contact to his family for years. He was even on the verge of getting fired for his tardiness alone. Whenever he came home he would take out all his stress and frustration out on her.

She crept up to him with the disembodied chest spike at tow. Her soft paws barely registered any noise against the blood red carpeting of the floor. She stared at him while he remained peacefully unaware of her plans. He laid against those white pillows and sheets while the morning sun beamed in, filtered by the thick curtains that hid the two from outside viewers.

Her crimson red eyes began to burn with unrestrained rage while her baring teeth were exposed. Staring at him brought out raw emotion from within her. He was a parasite to everyone. He sucked away the ephemeral happiness that Lucario had the day she evolved and treated her like garbage. Thinking about his order to throw out her chest spike made her growl in frustration. He was the trash that needed to be taken out.

Her growling had accidentally grown too loud though. Charlie began to stir in his sleep while mumbling incoherent nonsense. Lucario froze in place and shivered in fear when he sat up and stretched his limbs. He turned his head and noticed Lucario standing there.

"Morning Lucario. Go get breakfast ready. I need to get changed for work." He then noticed the chest spike gripped in her quivering hand. Whether it was quivering from fear or rage was unknown to Lucario. "You still have that thing? Go throw that away already!" He barked. That struck the final nerve.

Lucario marched up to her trainer. He must have realized his mistake. He withdrew against his bed and lifted the pure white sheets in a pathetic attempt to defend himself. "Wait, Lucario No!" It was too late. Her once shiny white spike pierced through his skin and soaked both it and the sheets with ruby red blood.

Charlie cried out in pain. He tried to fight back against Lucario but she was much stronger and more motivated. Stab after Stab she pierced his chest. Eventually his life poured out too much, the sheets absorbed the crimson red blood like a thirsty demon. His hand hung off the bed while Lucario pulled back, panting and pleased with herself. Charlie stared up at her with lifeless eyes before mumbling one last word.

"... Whhhyy?" Lucario said nothing before driving the spike down squarely against the center of his chest where it was once was for her.


	7. Mienshao's Training

Maki the battlegirl and Mienfoo stood a good distance from each other. The two girls were about to spar, it was Maki's way to train and toughen up Mienfoo. So far Maki had won every match, but she didn't let that get to her head. No, she wanted Mienfoo to legitimately win.

Mienfoo moved first. Maki smirked and dashed up yo her before jumping up in the air and landed a spinning kick against Mienfoo. She was barely able to block it with both her arms before Mika punched at her chest. Mienfoo grunted from the impact before jumping up and kicked Mika with both her legs. Mika stumbled backwards but quickly gain her balance before Mienfoo jumped and aimed a jump kick right at her. She bent backwards and dodged the kick. Mienfoo then crash landed and took some serious damage while tumbling against the ground.

Maki ran up to her while Mienfoo struggled to get up. Maki knelt down besides the fighting type while Maki pounded the ground in frustration.

"Mienfoo, you can't be obvious with your attacks, especially with your jump kicks! You gotta take your foe by surprise!" Mienfoo shook her head and didn't say anything. For a while they said nothing while the nearby stream filled the silent background. Maki sighed and patted her Pokemon's back.

"C'mon, let's wash up"

Maki began to unbutton her red shirt revealing a black sports bra underneath. She then removed her red pants and revealed short black boxers. She then ran to the stream and beckoned Mienfoo.

"C'mon Mienfoo! the water's fine!"

"Mien!" she shouted as she shook her head. Maki looked over, a bit worried now. She slowly headed back to Mienfoo.

"H-hey are you okay? Do you want to go to a Pokemon Center?"

"Mien!" Before Maki can step any closer Mienfoo suddenly began to shine a bright white light.

"yo-your evolving!" Maki shouted in joy as Mienfoo's frame began to grow and change. She stood up as she changed, and when the light died down her new form stood tall. She looked to Maki, smiled, and posed in a new battling stance. Maki smirked and posed as well, despite being dressed in her black underwear.

"A rematch? alright let's see what you got... Mienshao!"

Maki moved first. she ran up and tried to punch right at Mienshao's chest. she dodged though, the sound of her furred whips rustling through the breeze before it rapidly moved and whipped against her exposed back. Maki cried out in pain and immediately fell onto the ground, the pain had knocked the air out of her and left her breathless. She immediately felt Mienshao's foot hold her down as Mienshao whipped her again. Her soft pale skin quickly turned red from the force and gradually regained its color again as Maki tapped out.

"St-stop! it hurts too much!" Mienshao didn't step off. She merely smirked down with pride since she was finally the victor.

"ugh that hurt a lot, no whipping next time!" Mienshao observed her young, inexperienced trainer in silence. Why did she have to listen to her? She proved herself stronger than her trainer, easily defeating her with a couple whips. Maki was no longer worthy in her eyes...

"Mienshao can you get off now? My back is really starting to-" Make hissed when the crackling sound of a whip buzzed through her ears before the force of the impact sent her back in a blazing sense of pain. It happened again and again, Mienshao alternated arms while whipping her useless trainer. Each whip sent Maki through a dazing world of pain while the force disallowed her to take in a fresh breath of air to even shriek from the torture.

Eventually her skin began to peel off and warm blood began to spill from the exposed raw skin. Mienshao never stopped, even when her furred whips began to splash the blood everywhere. Again and again she whipped until her trainer's blood no longer poured.


	8. Positive

During these dim hours Plusle foraged for food. Simple grass may be enough on some days but tonight she was craving something juicy and sweet to sink her little fangs into, Her little nose twitched as she sought out the scent of her favorite treat, Pecha Berries! Following her little nose the Plusle explored the thick woods.

Her little paws hardly made any noise as she quickly made her way through the foliage of the forest. The sun acted as her countdown, once it fully set she had to run back to her burrow before the nightly predators woke up. She eventually reached the source of the sweet scent and made her way to the bush that offered several juicy Pecha Berries from its blossoming flowers. The Plusle excitedly began to pick one plump pink Pecha after another. The juicy treat quenched her hunger and her thirst as her teeth sunk into them.

She was about to pick the very last berry before a noise broke up the silence. Startled, she held her breath and froze into place hoping whatever it was would go on its way.. The noise was heard again, it was a fluttery noise that sounded like someone was pushing the wind... the sound of large wings flapping. She slowly turned her head and found herself staring eye to eye with an old and large Noctowl.

His ruffled feathery body stretched as those powerful wings flapped once again. His eyes stared back at her in a menacing manner. The Plusle found herself staring in a near hypnotic state from seeing his cold gaze. She held onto the berry tightly, her poor little heart pounding against her chest from fright.

His beak curved into a subtle smile before he took off. The crunching sound of the branch shook the Plusle out of her momentary stupor as the Noctowl dove straight for the rabbit Pokemon. The Plusle held out the berry as she ducked her head beneath it. It was almost like she was trying to defend herself with the pecha berry!

(This is it! I'm done for!) the poor Plusle thought to herself as she gulped and accepted her fate...

Then it happened. All that was heard was the sound of little feet scampering before a small yellow figure stood his ground and defended the Plusle. The area was bathed in a bright flashing light from the electrical attack. The Noctowl cried in surprise and fell to the ground.

A Pichu popped out from the bushes.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. Plusle smiled at her savior and nodded.

"Yeah! Thank you for your help! I thought I was a goner!"

"No problem." He replied with a triumphant grin. "You're pretty shaken up. Why don't we head to my home? I have a stash of berries you might enjoy."

"Okay!" Plusle exclaimed.

The two Pokemon walked side by side. Noctowl wasn't out though. He was watching the two, biding his time. When their backs were turned he rushed out quickly. The rustling leaves didn't alert them fast enough. Noctowl managed to grab Pichu right as he turned around with wide eye surprise.

"Pichu!" Plusle shouted.

"Let me-" Pichu's voice changed to a blood curdling scream. Plusle watched in horror as Noctowl's beak dug into his neck. Tears streamed from her eyes and dripped onto the ground.

Noctowl flew away with Pichu's body dangling in its maw. Eventually he made it to his nest where a mother Noctowl and baby Hoothoot awaited. The father tore apart the Pichu's body and peeled off its flesh in strips to feed to his young. Nothing but bone was left from the electric rodent's body.

"That's a pretty small catch honey, you think that'll be enough?" The mother asked.

"There's a Plusle mourning him not too far away. Maybe its still there, wanna go check?"

"Yes, They've been eating more and more lately." The two flew together in unison and spotted Plusle. She didn't even try to escape their talons.


	9. From Kyle to Kayla

"Alright sis! Don't come home too late!" Kyle waved to his sister before he closed the door. He waited for a few seconds before running to the window and peeking through the blinds to see if she was gone. The second she was out of sight Kyle grew excited and ran to the bathroom.

His sister had gone out for some sort of Pokémon training seminar. Ever since she had learn to mega evolve her Charizard she had been training harder to keep him evolved longer. This was good news for Kyle, he liked to be home alone. Kyle stripped naked before turning on the shower. The young boy took his time and let the hot water soak against his frail, slender frame. His blonde hair soon drooped while his hands ran along his sensitive body. He grew excited thinking about what he was about to do once he finished showering. His fingers ran along pale white skin before he grabbed the soap bar and rubbed it across his slender limbs. When his body was nice and soapy he began to lather the soap all over.

Saving the best spot for last he gently ran the clean soap across his crotch. He was extra tender around his privates. Done with playing around he topped the shower by shampooing and conditioning his waist long hair with a cherry scent soap.

When he was finished showering he ran upstairs to her room and locked the door behind him. Inside, her clothes laid all over the floor and bed. Her pants were draped across the dresser that Kyle walked up to before he slipped open the bottom drawer. Inside her lingerie was left for him. Ir was something that he's put on in several occasions.

He smiled as he laid out a few pieces of his favorite on her bed before deciding on one. He slipped off his towel before watching himself in the mirror. "You're looking fine today, Kayla~" he said to himself while slipping on her lacy black panties. He did it slowly, one foot in before the other. He pulled them up slowly while watching himself, Kyle leaning forward to show off his plump ass before the panties made it all the way. He had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes, two traits that didn't go well for a boy as feminine as him... Or rather it did depending on who you asked! That panties fit tight and snuggly against his crotch before he turned around and picked out another piece a black single strap piece with two small breast cups. A row of roses decorated the front as it ran down at an angle. Kyle slipped it on just as slowly, his smooth pale skin contrasting against the dark colors nicely...

"Ooh Kayla... You look so nice ~" he said as he stood in front of the closet mirror, his feminine body being reflected back as he tossed back his voluptuous hair. "Skin so soft, hair so smooth... If only there was a man right here..." He arched his back while the panties grew a bulge, Kyle kept his girly legs close as he shook his plump rear. "Not just a man but a group... One that can teach you..." A dainty hand ran across the black top and down between his legs.

"...punish you for being so naughty~". His cock soon grew and peeked out from the panties. Kyle ran his fingers around the tip in a slow, swirling fashion before he gripped his cock. Just before he could start he jumped, the loud sound of pokéballs popping open made his heart drop.

Kyle turned and saw his sister's team standing in front of him. All three observed the room before noticing Kyle.

"He's stealing master's clothes!" Charizard yelled.

"Get him!" Shouted Arcanine.

Kyle tried to run but Ivysuar's vines bounded his legs and tripped him. Arcanine and Charizard then took turns slashing and biting him while he screamed out in agonizing pain.


	10. Out of Proportion

On one particularly boring afternoon Skitty looked over at the seashore and saw Wailord awfully close to the land. She never really spoke with him since he kept to himself. They were the only two at the daycare though and she wanted to find out if he knew when Johnny would come home. She ran up to his large blue body that rested atop of the sea and tried calling out his name. Wailord didn't respond, he just floated there on the water with the wind gently rocking him with the waves. She tried again and shouted his name a couple more times. No response.

Skitty finally grew frustrated and began to make an uproar. Wailord woke up.

"What? I was napping!" Skitty stopped her uproar immediately and sat down, her cute innocent face smiling up at him.

"Hi, I'm bored." Skitty merely stated calmly. Wailord sighed, he didn't appreciate how she was screaming one second and suddenly decided to act cute the next.

"And?! Go bother someone else!" Wailord snapped before turning and causing waves to crash near the Skitty.

Skitty jumped back away from the crashing water. She was shocked at his rudeness and cold attitude. Tears began to stream down her slitted eyes before she began to shout again.

"But there's nobody here and you're the only one here and I just wanted to know when Johnny's coming back and you're so mean!" Skitty shouted all this while tears poured down her cheeks. Wailord sighed again and began to turn to face her once more. His large body took time to swerve since he tried to be more gentle to avoid creating waves.

"Don't cry, I don't know when he's coming back." Wailord said trying to calm her down.

"W-Will you h-hang out with me today?"

"Fine...If it means you'll stop crying. "

"Yay!" Skitty then hopped up in place and instantly her fake tears was gone.

"You... You were faking! Weren't you?" Wailord asked, astonished at how mischievous this seemingly innocent skitty was.

"Hehe yeah, fooled ya!" Skitty announced while gloating. Wailord didn't know whether he should be mad or laugh at the situation. He gazed down to examine her with beady black eyes. She was just sitting there, her tail wagging and her nice pink fur looking well brush and soft and… Wailord shook his head and all those thoughts away.

Skitty noticed Wailord's sudden change in demeanor and tilted her head at him.

"Are you alright? Do you have water in your ears?" She asked him.

"No, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I just have my own problems right now. Anyways, how do you like this place? " Wailord asked trying to steer the conversation away. Skitty disregarded the question though and inquired further.

"Problems? Like what? Do you miss Johnny too?" She asked. Wailord shook his head.

"No I'm confident he'll come back. It's just that I'm stuck here when the other wailord are gathering to mat- ahahaha to make friends." Wailord laughed nervously. He knew about Skitty's young age so he tried to keep things plain and simple for her. Skitty rested on her belly before looking up at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh okay, I thought it was your mating season or something." She said casually. The Wailord could feel a great deep blush forming on his large blue face.

"How do you know about … that?!" Wailord questioned with shock. Skitty jumped back up on her four tiny legs.

"The other Pokemon told me. They told me that their trainers drop them off here so they can mate. One of them even told me to stay away from you because of that hehheh" Skitty laughed the notion off but Wailord's blush only grew redder.

"Your friend is probably right."

"Unless you wanna try to mate!"

"Sure!" Wailord exclaimed. He then hopped from the water and atop of the Skitty who was immediately squished to nothing but a blood spurt from the body slam.

"Oops"


	11. Entangled Ecstasy

A heavy storm pounded onto the earth below. The forest was completely drenched in darkness with the only light source coming from the momentary flash that the lightning provided. Inside a small cave a single Umbreon stepped to the mouth and made his yellow rings glow so he can survey the area. The night time and the storm made it rather difficult to see nothing ahead but a few trees even with the glowing light of his body.

Umbreon sighed and walked up to a Sylveon who also made this cave a shelter for the night. The fairy type laid on his belly and groomed the top part of his pink tipped paws like a cat.

"Yeah, the way this storm is going I think it would be best if we just rest here for the night."

"Ah...What a shame " Sylveon replied in between licks. Umbreon curled up in the middle of the small cave and watched the fairy type pass his paws behind his pointy ears. He didn't like how Sylveon looked so much like a female. The bright attractive colors mixed with the ribbons and bowtie get up his body for some reason evolved into seemed too girly for a male Eevee to evolve into. If he was a female then Umbreon would totally try to flirt with the fairy, but he only LOOKED female.

Still he didn't like how he was still tempted to stare, he wasn't gay and didn't want to give off that vibe to his temporary denmate. Sylveon was watching him right back though as he cleaned his paws once more. he noticed Umbreon's prolonged staring and couldn't help but think of the many ways he could mess with him. Then suddenly, as if he could read his thoughts, Sylveon winked and gave a flirty smile to Umbreon who in turn reacted with a slight blush.

"See something you like... But boy?" Umbreon grumbled a bit to himself and turned his head away, mostly trying to hide his glowing furred face rather than ignore him.

This action though only prompted Sylveon to go on with his little prank. He got up and walked up to him with his ribbon like appendages wavering about like tails.

Once he got close enough the ribbons began to rub and massage along Umbreon's sides. He turned back with a flustered expression, his body being guided to slowly roll over onto his back by the ribbons. Umbreon thought that it was those pesky ribbons that flipped him over when really Sylveon knew better, Umbreon wanted to move on his own...

"What are you doing Slyveon?!" The Umbreon snapped in a whisper like voice. Umbreon felt that he had to keep the noises down to avoid getting caught. Sylveon giggled as he stepped over Umbreon so that he would be standing over him, looking down at the dark type at his crimson red eyes with his soft sky blue eyes.

"It's boring here... I want to have some fun..." Sylveon whispered back with a half lidded gaze and a mischievous smirk. Those ribbon like appendages were stroking along the sides of the Umbreon, making him give off a quiet moan with how they tickled across his soft black fur.

"Sylveon..." Umbreon mumbled. Those ribbons grazed along the sides of his neck. They slithered around it before coiling tightly. Umbreon squeaked out, his body wiggling trying to fight back.

"Shhh... It'll be over soon." Sylveon whispered. The ribbons strangled Umbreon, depriving him of oxygen. His paws reached up to push Sylveon but they grew weak.

Sylveon felt an orgasmic rush through his spirit. He grinned down at the dying Umbreon and kept careful attention on his condition. Right before he would pass he would loosen his ribbons to give Umbreon one last gasp of air just to choke him all over again.

His gags gradually waned to a mere croak. Umbreon's eyes remained open but went lifeless as his glowing rings went out.

"That was fun".


	12. Queen of the Earth

The large Nidoqueen bellowed out a large roar and stomped the rocky ground below. The ground shook with tremendous tremors that the brave Audino warrior stood upon. The audino's name is April, she came here to challenge the so called Queen of the Earth. She stood her ground, her stubby legs wobbled and her iron armor clanking loudly with the vibration as they struggled to remain upright from the violent quake. The Nidoqueen smirked down at her struggle to stand and was impressed that she actually remained upright.

"You're the first audino to not fall from a shake like that!" She complimented the normal type. "Go ahead, try to land a single blow on me!" The nidoqueen then taunted, opening herself up to an attack. Aeris huffed; she didn't like how the Nidoqueen was pretending to give her the advantage. Aeris reminded herself that she was the toughest from her group, and she came here to stop this queen from ravaging their home and stealing their food.

With a mighty roar she gripped the handle of her iron sword and ran toward the nidoqueen at full speed. Her blade pointed right at the heart of the poisonous beast and with a jump she pierced the Nidoqueen

The blade immediately broke in two while the handle loosely flew away from her hand. Aegis quickly retreated with a jump and assessed the situation. She tilted her head up to see if she managed to deal any damage to the Nidoqueen. Her spirit quickly diminished when she was greeted with a laugh. Nidoqueen looked down at Aeris from a great height. Her intimidating size towered over Aeris since she easily stood more than twice her height.

"That was it?" Nidoqueen humored.

"Ah damn it…" Aeris muttered. She was in for it now.

Nidoqueen wrapped both her arms around Aeris and forced her into a bear hug. Aeris groaned and wiggled kicked in the air. Nidoqueen only had to squeeze her violently once before the armor broke off. Aeris didn't give up though; she bit her lip while her bouncy blue eyes glared angrily at Nidoqueen. She then kicked at the ground type repeatedly. Nidoqueen chuckled, she found her futile attempts to fight to be quite adorable.

Damn Nidoqueen.

"You know honey, you're kind of cute, and a tough one at that! " The Nidoqueen teased as she squeezed harder. Aeris found it more difficult to breath from the pressure. She could feel her bones begin to snap…

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not what I seem to be"

"Just hurry up and kill me!" Aeris hissed through her teeth. She would've yelled but she didn't have enough air in her for that.

"In due time my spunky little friend. I just want to tell you something very secretive! You see I'm not actually a Nidoqueen…" Aeris felt her hug begin to let out, she didn't know if she was going unconscious or experiencing brain damage from air loss but the Nidoqueen's arms began to feel soft and seemingly melt against her skin. Then Aeris saw Nidoqueen's eyes magically transform into dot like pupils.

"You're a-a Ditto?!" Ditto said nothing. Aeris was merely absorbed into his pink slime nearly instantaneously.

Back at Audino Village crowds of audino cheered when Aeris came back with a raised sword. Everyone crowded around her. They congratulated her for taking out the beast.

"How did you do it, Aeris?!" A wrinkly old audino asked. He was Aeris' master and noticed that her smile was more of a cocky smirk, something unusual for Aeris. She said nothing. The silence made the cheering die down.

"Aeris, why are you so quiet?"

"You did kill the queen… right?"

Aeris shook her head.

"I am the queen." Purple tendrils shot out from her body and wrapped around the nearest audino. Everyone began to run, but none were able to escape. One after another Ditto absorbed and ate all the audino that resided in the village.


	13. Happy Valentine's Day Meinshao!

"Minnie your trainer's here!" Shouted the kind old lady from the daycare. Mienshao was plucking flowers together to make a bouquet for her trainer. It was Valentine's day and she wanted to give him something special.

When Minnie walked back into the daycare center she saw her trainer with another woman. The two were holding hands. Minnie saw her a few times and knew they were good friends but seeing the two together brought an unexpected shock to her. This was the first time they were actually holding hands and the way they looked happy together made it seem as if they were now a couple.

"Hey Minnie ready to go out? Hm what are those?" Derick asked referring to the flowers in Minnie's hands. She was going to offer them to her trainer but now after seeing how the two were together she just felt silly and kept them for herself behind her back. "Oh, well let's go Minnie."

Derick took out her pokeball and with a click a red beam transferred the drooping Mienshao back into her pokeball.

"She looked rather down don't you think?" The old lady asked Derick while he paid the fee.

"Yeah. Did something happen to her?" He asked.

"No... but maybe she wanted to give those flowers to you for a gift Derick but then decided not to..." The old lady responded.

"Strange, well. Come on sweetie let's head to the fair." He said while hugging his new sweetheart.

For the rest of the day Derick spent the time with his girlfriend at the town fair. The two took a ride in the Ferris wheel and went on a few swirly and bumpy rides. The whole time though Minny was aware of their whole time together. The more fun time they had together the more depressed she felt. The two shared cotton candy together and shared intimate memories with one another. Mienshao remained in the ball, a teary mess from realizing how foolish she was for falling in love with her trainer.

"Well... thanks for time. Good night" She said in front of her home. It was night time and Derick had walked her back home. He smiled and leaned down so the two could share a kiss.

"Glad you loved it babe, I'll see you tomorrow." He replied. She waved bye and Derick left home, completely unaware that his Minnie's last heartstrings were finally pulled apart.

Back home Derick sent out Minnie from her ball.

"Well Minnie I'm going upstairs to sleep. Wanna join me?" Minnie drooped her head and wandered away to another room. Her long furry arms dragged across the floor while she turned her head to hide her watery eyes.

Derrick knew why he was sad, it was because of his new date. She was jealous and now it was ruining their relationship. "Oh um… okay then." He then sighed and headed up the stairs. He wondered if Minnie would be alright. She was awfully down, but what was the worst that could happen?

Minnie turned on the light in the washroom. Her arms and legs were wrapped up in her EV training equipment. She stared in the mirror for a full minute to prepare herself. She was stupid, a fool. And she needed to be punished. She reached over to turn on the bathtub faucet then proceeded to lay down on the bathtub.

Derick awoke with a shock. He was panting, scared from a nightmare he couldn't recall. In the background he heard running water. He got up and walked up to the bathroom door. The light was on and the water was running.

"Minnie? Open up!" She didn't respond. He tried the knob and found it to be unlocked. When he stepped inside though he jumped in shock. "Oh no... oh no no no." He mumbled in distraught. Minnie's lifeless body was weighed down in the bathtub by her training braces. Floating above were a bouquet of flowers.


	14. Rosa and Colress

I didn't give her time to react. the pokeball holding her unconscious partner bounced onto the floor with a metallic echo with each bounce as Rosa yelped out in surprise. Her elegantly long legs kicked out at me while I held her against the wall by the throat. Her young and smooth face quickly reddened while her dainty hands attempted to push mine away.

"St-stop it... " She barely managed to mutter... But it was too late. My lips curled into a sadistic smile... her expression changed into one of horror. She now realized just how meek and helpless she was without her so called partners. I eased my grip around her throat and pressed against her, Rosa's petite frame was easily dwarfed by my taller masculine presence. I traced a finger up along her leg wear firmly so she could feel my lust for her body just by the direction of passage my finger took. She shook her head slightly, her shiny brown hair shook with her insistent rejection. I made it clear that she didn't have the choice... all her teasing, her pompous. attitude and arrogant pride was about to be put out tonight. I gripped along her crotch tightly, my hand squeezing right outside of her shorts while I relinquished her neck to stroke along her hair. She was whimpering now. Her watery eyes were looking up at me... glaring with indignant shame. I couldn't help but smile down at her, I know it was just a show, her way of saying she wasn't defeated... But I couldn't care. less. I just wanted to savor this moment, sweet little Rosa in my grasp...

My fingers searched and slipped beneath the thin black fabric that wrapped against her legs before pulling down her leggings along with her shorts. Rosa's exposed body shivered in what I believed to be was fear, but I now know better. Her pubescent body was aching for touch, a man's touch. And the appropriately innocent snow white panties she wore beneath seemed to confirm my suspicions by showing a thin trace of damp grey where her private was covered.

I reached down to pull them down but Rosa's panties but she managed to raise a leg and kick me away. She tried to run away from me but I was too quick for her. I pulled her back by her pigtails and forced her back to me.

"Stop it! Let me go!" She cried.

"I can't, you lost. You're mine."

I tossed onto a nearby table and stripped her down. She tried to resist me the whole time but I held her down by her throat. She gagged and struggled to breathe but I wouldn't let her go. Both my hands squeezed and choked her delicate neck. It was so easy to snuff her little indignant life out. She tried to fight back by kicking and punching but it wasn't enough. Her watery eyes lost focus in time and when I pulled back her creamy white neck was red from my imprinted hands.

I laughed, I laughed for what felt like hours. Rosa was mine! I made love with her corpse on the spot. I saved her in my office and used her whenever I saw fit. Her once young and beautiful body gradually gave way to decomposition but I didn't care. Her once bouncy brown hair greyed and soon fell in clumps but I didn't care. Her eyes were eaten out by maggots and her skin was nothing more but rotting bone. But I didn't care. I didn't care.

Rosa was mine. For years and years I kept her for myself. I kept her dressed in her iconic outfit and stripped her forcibly every time I was reminded of that indignant stare. I was still angry when I thought about that but that didn't matter. She is my love. I love her. And as long as her body remained with me then I knew that she loved me too.


	15. Yet Another Furbait Tale

Lucario was out for a run when caught a glimpse of Gardevoir in the forest. He didn't know where but he was interested in finding her. He'd see the flattery white gown like appendage right before she snuck out of sight. Determined he followed her scent and caught her resting atop of a stump.

The Gardevoir held a familiar red orb, a Pokeball. Lucario sneaked in from behind and noticed it slouching, and sighing. Lucario stepped closer to observe. She was hauntingly beautiful. Gardevoir were well known for their undying loyalty which made Lucario desire her more. He stepped closer and was about to introduce himself but a twig underneath snapped and caused Gardevoir to swivel around to face him.

"What do YOU want?" Gardevoir snapped.

"I-I was just checking to see if you're alright." Lucario replied while keeping his distance.

"I'm fine, now go away! "Gardevoir then turned around and focused its crimson red gaze on the pokeball in its hand.

"You don't seem okay... what's that in your hand?"

"It's a Pokeball! I don't expect a savage creature like yourself to know what it does though..."

"What? That's not fair! Just because I live in the wild doesn't mean I'm savage!" Lucario retorted.

Gardevoir said nothing. She simply watched Lucario's reflection off the shiny red ball.

"And for your information, it catches Pokemon for trainers! I'm guessing you used to be a trainer's and he released you! Why else would you be here in the middle of a forest with none of your kind around and in such a horrible mood?! He probably just got rid of you becaus-" Lucario was interrupted by a face full of pokeball. Gardevoir swung her arm with as much force as she could muster to throw the pokeball at his face.

"Just shut up!" Gardevoir yelled back. Lucario took a step back and rubbed the bruised spot. He then kicked the pokeball gently back to Gardevoir.

"Alright I'm sorry..." He said, shifting his gaze away from Gardevoir. When he heard a sob though he turned back and saw her crying. Tears dropped like rain and the weight of guilt piled up on Lucario's back. "H-hey... I said I was sorry..." He hesitated at first, but then decided to step closer and sit beside Gardevoir.

"I can't believe he left me here..."

"It's alright, you'll do fine out here. You don't need him."

"And what if I do?" Gardevoir asked before she leaned against Lucario. His heart began to pace fast like before, it was almost as if he was running as he felt Gardevoir's thin, slender body rest against him. Gardevoir's hands hugging the Jackal as its warm body beating against his.

"You don't. You're a beautiful, strong Pokemon"

Gardevoir finally stopped crying and sat back up to face Lucario. She began to blush but smile. Lucario grinned before leaning closer. The two embraced each other, kissing one another against the lips.

Lucario's tail wagged with joy when he pulled back. Gardevoir was definitely feeling better now.

"So, why did your trainer leave you?"

"He thought I was a girl. So when he tried to get close he-"

"Wait, you're a girl?!" Lucario snapped.

"Yeah, that's why my tra-"

"And you kissed me?!"

"I thought you-" Gardevoir was interrupted by a swift punch to the mouth. His feminine figure was thrown off the stomp and onto the ground. Lucario then quickly jumped on top of him and delivered punch after punch.

"You fucking fag! You tricked me you bitch!" Gardevoir was swiftly knocked out but Lucario persisted. He didn't stop till Gardevoir's once beautiful face was now swollen with black and blue bumps with traces of blood streaming from open wounds. He wasn't even breathing anymore.

Once he calmed down the severity of the situation dawned on him. He set to work to dig a large enough hole and threw Gardevoir's lifeless body inside before piling the dirt over him. Now nobody will know his dirty little secret.


	16. Medicham's Enlightenment

Meda hopped down the stairs in a happy rush when she heard her trainer outside the front door. She smiled when the door swung open but paused in mid-step. She was petrified at his somber expression upon entering the house. Her trainer, Mike, slammed the door shut which gave away the fact that today must have been a really bad day since he wasn't one to get angry so easily. He went straight to the sofa and sat down, his hands clenching his khaki covered pants firmly before relaxing while he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I screwed up, I'm sorry." He muttered to Medicham. She tilted her head before sitting next to him.

"Medi?" Meda asked meaning what happened.

"A single typo. One single typo I put into the system sent our stocks plummeting straight down to hell! He shouted while keeping his gaze down to the floor.

Medi said nothing. She attempted to reach out a hand to caress his back but Mike slapped it away.

"Don't you see what this means?! I'll never find work again! I'm cursed! My name is going to be in newspapers everywhere!" He then shot up from the sofa and headed up the stairs to his room. He left Medi on the sofa to softly sob away.

Later that night Mike sat on the edge of his bed and stared directly at the mirror. He wished there was a reset button, some way to go back and replay the events that occurred with the knowledge he had now. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from making the grave mistake in the first place. He wished he was more careful, he wish he didn't had to be assigned with data entry. He wished he wished he wished...

His reflection was changing. The more he stared the more his features merged together in the darkness. His glare was reflecting back at him with much more vivid intensity. With much more rage and contempt at the world and existence of his doppelganger. Mike could feel it, his soul was warping. He was changing. He was no longer Mike.

For much longer Mike stared into the mirror to let his thoughts devolve into something grotesque. He began to hear things in the background, voices of people he's never heard telling him to do things he would have never done.

"You can't go on like this." A voice in the background said.

"He's right, you can't show your face in public anymore!" One of them added. The other voices agreed.

"You have to end it tonight."

"You'll live the rest of your life in poverty. Do you want that?"

"No, I don't." Mike responded.

"Then do it, tonight."

"You have to take Medi with you though!"

"Yeah! You can't let those damn bankers take you both!"

"You're right, she's the only one I have left." Mike stood up from the bed. He eyed the cold soup on his dresser before leaving his room.

Medi was sleeping on the couch. Mike hovered near her, watching her sleep peacefully before heading outside and opened the garage door. He turned on the ignition to his car and left the car door opened. He then headed back and scooped up Medi in his arms. She stirred but didn't wake up. Mike smiled down at her before placing her down in the passenger's seat. He shut her door, closed the garage and went around to sit at the driver's seat.

His card door slamming did wake her up finally. She blinked confusedly before looking around before smiling up at Mike.

"Hey, we're going for a trip Medi. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Mediii..." She trailed off and reached to hug him. He smiled.

"I love you too..." He sat there watching her slumber once more before he eventually succumbed to the monoxide building up in his car.


	17. That's what you get!

A young Purrloin curled up atop of a tire that had been made into a swing underneath a mighty old oak tree. She laid there in a ball until she heard some grass rustle nearby. She

peeked open a lazy green eye and saw a scruffy Zorua walking up to her. The fox sat

down and watched the Purrloin sleep for a good while before he broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" Zorua asked.

"Nothing, now go away you mutt."

"Hey! I'm not a dog! I'm a fox!"

" Dog, fox, you're still a mutt to me. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep"

"Hmph! At least we canines are still better than you flea infested cats! It's in the middle of

the day and all you lazy felines can do is lay around!" He snapped. Her green eyes glared at Zorua.

" Excuse me? Cats are graceful and majestic. You're the ones who need flea and tick shampoo...

Mutt. You'd know that if you dogs didn't always bury your noses in each other's butts!"

"WHAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU! WE'RE TEN TIMES MORE GRACEFUL!"

With a menacing growl Zorua pounced up at

the swing to tackle Purrloin who jumped out of the way and quickly climbed the tree that held

the swing. She sat on the branched and looked down upon Zorua.

"You're not as graceful since you're just a mutt" Purrloin teased. "Besides, How do you plan to climb this tree?" She added with a condescending smirk. Zorua had enough of these insults.

Purrloin peeked over the branch to see what the mutt was up to. He gave the tree a couple practice climbs by jumping up against it while his claws scratched

against the bark. With some persistence he found that he could run up against the tree if he dug his claws enough into the tree.

Zorua tilted his head up and grinned up at Purrloin. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was capable of

climbing the tree. He raised his rear and bent his forelegs before leaping up against the old

oak. She didn't bother to watch him perform this amazing feat, her graceful body ran across the

thin branch while the clicking sound of Zorua's claws scratching against the tree grew closer at

a frantic pace.

Purrloin stood on the edge of the branch.

"Heh, this is what you get...for insulting dogs..." Zorua muttered from behind. Purrloin turned

around and saw him walking up to her slowly, each paw hesitating to move forward while his eyes

watched the precarious path below warily.

"So you can climb a tree, doesn't mean you're graceful" She replied with pompous eyes. His eyes

angrily glared at her before he inched closer, his body wobbling as he struggled to maintain

balace.

"I'm going to teach you to behave yourself you stupid cat... " Purrloin sat up and watched his

slow and clumsy pace. She kept her composure and sat up in a dignified pose, she wasn't going to

show any weakness to this dirty fox... and she was damn sure not going to show weakness to her

fears. She saw the two knots of rope that held the tire up. Zorua's body wobbled with every step. Purrloin waited

until he was over the rope that held the tire swing below. At that

moment she chuckled and flashed a mischievous smile at him before she jumped up with all her

grace and landed on the edge of the thin limb. Her body easily slipped off but she held onto the

branch to add weight and make it shake as much as she can.

"W-Waaah!" Zorua couldn't keep his

balance, that surprising tactic did the trick and made him lose balance and made him fall over.

As he fell the rope had coiled around his neck and snapped it the second it bounced from his weight.

Purloined watched Zorua hanging mere inches above the ground, dead. Purrloin giggled.

"That's what you get." She said, smiling.


	18. No Way

Evan walked down the forest path. He was thinking about his last victory, and how his family cheered him on for defeating his hometown's gym leader! He was only allowed to leave on a journey if he could accomplish that task, and now here he was, traveling in the great outdoors! His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a bush rustle from behind him.

"Huh? Who's there?!"

He turned around swiftly, one hand grasping a ball from his belt as he faced the would-be attacker. The bush continued to shake and leaves fell from the stems, only for a Zigzagoon to pop his head out, an odd-looking necklace in his mouth.

"Woah, cool! A zigzagoon! And he's holding something, too!"

The normal type smiled as he walked up fearlessly to the trainer, his tail wagging left and right, raising his head to offer the item. Evan bent down on his knees as he stroke a hand along the Pokemon's back.

"Is this for me?" Evan asked, and grabbed the necklace.

Zigzagoon nodded, while Evan chuckled and pulled it over his head to put it on. The Pokemon then raised his head again, a weird golden object still left in his mouth.

"Oh? What else have you got?" Evan grabbed the weirdly shaped object and wiped the saliva off his shirt before twirling it in his fingers.

"Zigzagoon!" Zack shouted, though Evan was obviously unable to understand.

"Looks like they fit. Am I supposed to connect them?" Evan asked as he blinked down at Zack.

"Zag zigzag!" The 'mon replied. Evan laughed and patted his head.

"Alright then!"

The trainer squeezed the two parts together. The click of the amulet being assembled echoed in Evan's ears, and a dim, golden aura began to emanated from the spherical amulet.

"W-what's going on?!" He shouted. He began to rapidly shrink and grown brown and white fur everywhere. "Help... Vee... " he begged the Zigzagoon as his form shrunk into the folds of his clothes.

"Zig? Zi would I do that?". Upon understanding him, the trainer's eyes opened wide. And in that moment all his pain, all that light just stopped.

" I... can hear you!" He said as his head popped out from the shirt, two pointy brown ears flicking up in the air.

"Of course you can! You have ears, you know! " Zack the Zigzagoon replied. "And you're coming with me! "

"Wait, what?!" Zack then bit Evan by the ear and whisked him away.

Zack dragged the new human based Eevee back to the hideaway. The Eevee's crieD and struggled, asking where he was being taken too until he saw for himself. Groups of different pokemon lined up in rows. Swellow, Linoone, Mightyena and much much more.

Evan squirmed, his ear now bleeding from Zack's grip until he was finally dragged to the center of the clearing and tossed inside a wooden cage.

"Today! We offer this sacrifice to you, mother of nature! " A nearby Lilligant announced.

"What?!" Evan shouted in disbelief. Motivated by fear he began to continuously headbutt the thick wooden bars that caged him.

"We hope you smile down upon us and grant us a bountiful harvest this year!" A Timburr came by with arms full of firewood and placed them strategically around the cage.

"No! You can't do this!" Evan pleaded. No one listened.

"To mother nature!" Lilligant shouted.

"To mother nature!" The crowd repeated in unison. A charmander and simisear walked up to opposite ends of the cage and pile of wood.

"Help me!" Evan cried out one last time. The two fire Pokémon set the wood on fire first with their attacks. Smoke filled the air. Evan ran around in circles before trying to headbutt the cage again. Soon the thick smoke made him cough repeatedly before he fell over. The last thing he saw was Zack smiling and getting pats for his capture before Evan felt the flames reaching out and burning his fur before passing out.


	19. Nature's prey

"Get back here ya damn critter" The old farmer shouted. Dewott was running with his arms full of berries. The farmer was closing the gap fast and was about to grab him until Buizel jumped out. She water gunned him right in the face and forced him to fall back onto his rear.

Buizel ran beside Dewott and managed to escape the farmer. By the time he got back up they were out of sight in the nearby forest..

"Those darn critters... always stealin' my berries..." He cursed under his breath before he walked back to his farm.

At the farm a young trainer waited for the farmer. The young teen covered in dirt and dust from his travels as he flashed a smile to the farmer.

"Howdy, I noticed you havin' some trouble with the critters 'round here. Maybe I can lend ya a hand..."

Later the two stopped in a small clearing inside the thick forest.

"That farmer never saw it coming!" Dewott exclaimed as he and Buizel munched side by side. Buizel giggled.

"Hehe yeah, but I kinda feel bad..."

"Don't. He hoards all those berries himself for no reason! Others like us starve while he just grows and picks the berries. I never see him eat one! Not once!" Dewott explained.

"You have a point... I wonder why he gets so mad at us for taking only a few berries" Buizel wondered as she raise her head while in thought.

"Who knows... humans are weird" Dewott said as he stared down his berry.

"Hehe yeah... you're right" Buizel said as she lowered her gaze to look at Dewott whom also turned his head to look back. An awkward silence fell on the two. The Pokemon looked towards each other as their heads leaned in closer.

A pair of sharp leaves came whipping towards them. Their potential kiss was rudely interrupted when Dewott juMaid in front of Buizel to take the full force of the attack. His whole body flinched while his chest was left scarred from the razor sharp leaves.

"Dewott!" Buizel shouted as he fell into her arms. She looked past him and saw the assailiant. The Pokemon was bipedal and had a red like bouqet hand pointed at them while the figure wore a malicious smirk on its face.

"Well darlin' sorry for interruptin' the magic but my trainer sent me to find you thievin' critters!"

"What?! The farmer is your trainer?! I thought he wasn't..."

"No darlin', my trainer happen to see you two ahead of time and sent me out to follow ya."

"Go to... hell..." Groaned Dewott. He bared his teeth as got back up. He then charged at Roserade.

"Dewott no!" Buizel shouted! But it was too late. A grassy whip aligned with thorns came out from the plant Pokemon and tripped Dewott before he can even get close. The plant Pokemon then jumped into the air and slammed its light body onto Dewott, its many roots raising from the ground itself and trapping him. She then turned to Buizel and gave her a smug stare.

Dewott cried out in pain when Roserade penetration his skin. She injected him with a potent venom, one that would melt him from the inside out. Buizel watched in horror while Roserade drank up his insides like sweet nectar.

When she was done all that was left of Dewott was a pile of unrecognizable flesh.

"It's your turn honey!" Roserade muttered. Buizel shook her head.

"No!" She turned to run but a quick grass knot by Roserade was all that was needed. Buizel tripped and felt Roserade's body penetrate her flesh like a knife cutting nutter.

"It'll be over soon darling!" Roserade sneered. Buizel shrieked out in pain the instant she felt the toxic acid course through her body. Everything that could go wrong did inside of her as one after another organ began to fail and melt to be drunk up by Roserade. "Thank you kindly for the drinks!"


	20. Cassidy's Journey

I raised a hand over my eyes to ward off the glinting sunlight to squint towards the hills. A herd of horses with flaming manes ran close by each other at distance in a way that hinted that they were being chased. I quickly ran down the large hill I was standing on for the view and headed towards the disturbance, wondering what could have caused it.

"Hurry up and grab the other end!" I heard voices shouting. I hid behind a tree and saw a orange and reddish glow illuminating deeper from the woods. I heard the cries and neighs of a Ponyta as men grunted and cursed at each other. I reached under my grey baggy jumper to grip a pokeball But I saw that they had several pokemon as well.

Finally I saw a man's back facing towards me as he held onto a rope. I watched and observed a group of 3 men try to tie up a Ponyta with a nearby fell onto it's side with all four legs bounded by coils of flame proof rope.

"Alright, let's lift this heavy bastard up! " One of them announced while admiring his sick work.

"We better hurry. It's close to evolving."

I bit my lip as I moved a bang of my curly blue hair away from my eyes. I wanted to jump in, but their Pokemon were tougher than mine and I might get into more trouble if I tried to help. I closed my eyes as I tried to think of a way to help.

Every few seconds he glowed a white-ish hue which meant he was close to evolving. That's when I pulled out the rare candy. Hopefully this was all it needed. But how to get it to him was the problem.

The Ponyta was panting from exhaustion while he continued to struggle on the ground. Finally It rested his head and opened his eyes just enough for it notice me hiding in the bush. I raised the candy and pointed at it then at the Ponyta.

That was when the Mightyena noticed me. He growled and bared his teeth. Knowing my time was short I tossed the candy toward Ponyta in the hopes it would land close to its maw. Mightyena caught it instead.

"Huh what's wrong?"

"It's a little girl! What the hell is she doing here?"

"What're you waiting for?! Get her!" The three guys dropped the ropes and headed towards my hiding spot, the Mightyena and Houndoom focusing on me too. I backed out of my spot, the Ponyta struggling as it tried to break free while the others pushed the bush aside. I fell on my butt and began to back up, different bushes and stems sticking out and poking holes in my jumper as I mumbled, trying to beg them to leave me alone as tears began to form in my eyes from all the fright.

"Hehe She is a cutie..."

"She looks young and ready..." One of them said greedily before reaching down and grabbing my arm. I screamed out loud as he forced me on my feet and spun me around so that my back pressed against his chest, his knife ripping down across my jumper and revealing my red and white striped t-shirt underneath.

"Oh god she's got a good chest... we're going to have so much fun with you~"

"Load her up on truck with the Ponyta! One of the men shouted. The man with the knife merely nodded while his lecherous eyes scanned me up and down.

"No! Let me go, please!" I begged. They ignored my plea. He brought me over to the other men. They groped me while they brought out more rope. I was hog tied and thrown in the back of the pick up truck with Ponyta. All that was heard in the back was the powerful engine and my desperate cries for help. Nobody heard me though. Now nobody ever will.


End file.
